The present invention relates to a base of a foldable baby bed, which an be folded to a smaller size when not in use.
A heretofore known foldable bed base, referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, comprises a connecting rod combination 9, supporting members 10 and movable members 20 as the main parts.
The connecting rod combination 9 consists of straight rods 91 and bent rods 92. The straight rods 91 are respectively pivoted to the bent rods 92. The rods 91 and 92 each has an elongated hole 911, 921 at inner ends thereof. Stationary supports 94 are connected to the rods 91 and 92 for supporting them at the position where the rods 91 and 92 are pivoted to each other. The stationary supports 94 each has a curved recess 941 for the corresponding bent rod 92 to be located thereon, and a through hole 942 for receiving a bolt used to pivot the rods 91 to the coresponding rod 92. Each of the stationary supports 94 further has a supporting leg 943.
Each of inner ends of the rods 91 and 92 is connected with a connecting member 93; the connecting members 93 each has a tube part 931 having a through hole 932, and a connecting tube 933 having a sloped locating surface 934 and a through hole 935.
The supporting members 10 each has two opposing gaps 101, a hole 102, a supporting leg 105 and a locating trench 106. The supporting legs 105 are arranged under the transverse rods 104; holes 107 are provided on the transverse rods 104 into order for a bolt 108 to pass therethrough to pivot one of transverse rods to the other.
The movable members 20 each has a C-shaped gap 201 at one end, and a platform portion 202 at the opposing end; the platform portions 202 each has a supporting leg 203 thereunder.
In combination, the connecting plate parts 933 of the connecting members 93 are passed into and, by means of a bolt, pivoted to a respective one of the gaps 101 of the supporting members 10. The inner ends of the rods 91, 92 are each passed into a respective one of the connecting members 93. A bolt for a pivotal connection pivots the through hole 932 and the elongated hole 921.
A bolt 108 is passed through the through holes 107 of the transverse rods 104 for pivotally connecting the transverse rods 104; washers 109, 100 are used on the holes 107 before the bolt 108 is passed into the holes 107. Furthermore, the movable members 20 are pivoted to the supporting members 10 by connecting the C-shaped gaps 201 to a respective one of the annular recesses 103 of the supporting members 10.
However, it can be seen that the base of the foldable bed has too many components, making the structure very complicated, and the assembling relatively labor-costing.